Frozen Flames
by Seto-Kaibas-Princess
Summary: Fuyu is a 15-18 year old Ice Dragon Slayer. She travels with her exceed companion Bianca to search for foster mother and Salamander.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail 1: Frozen Flames

I have just arrived in Hargeon and walking down the street swaying back and forth crying and feeling severally sick "Please don't make me ride another boat Bianca" I tell her in a whinny voice. Bianca a pure white furred cat with dark icy blue paws, triangular shaped ears with icy blue highlighted tips and three gold-hooped earrings on both ears. Her tail is pure white with a dark icy blue tip as well, wearing a light pink long sleeve low collared shirt with a small bow tied around it, and also wearing a dark khaki pleaded skirt "you need to deal with your motion sickness" she says as she walks beside me. She sighs, "what am I going to do with you" she says making me laugh. "Make sure you don't loose that large bag" Bianca says to me looking at the large travel bag that I am carrying on my back.

The both of us sigh as we walk down the street to find a store that sells maps of Fiore. We enter the store and walk up to the clerk "excuse me" I say politely and shyly towards the clerk "yes what can I do for you" says the clerk smiling "How do I get to Magnolia from here?" I ask the clerk. The clerk smiles and shows me the map of Fiore "this is Hargeon and over here is Magnolia, to get there you will have to take the train" says the clerk. When he said the word train I start to get queasy "don't get sick from thinking about it" says Bianca.

The clerk then shows me how to get to the station from the store and smiles; I thank the clerk and open the door to bump into a girl and fall onto the ground. I look up to see a girl with shoulder blade length blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing a blue pleated skirt and a white/blue shirt. "I'm sorry" I tell her and start fidgeting trying not to make eye contact. She smiles "its alright, no one got hurt" she says to me. She then looks at see that I have a huge bag on my back "where are you headed to?" she asks me lifting her hand to help me up to see a pink mark. I accepted her hand and she helps me up "Fuyu this girl belongs to the Fairy Tail guild" says Bianca as she looks up at me and pinches my calf. "Ouch pleas stop that" I say to Bianca. The girl laughs, "I'm Lucy and yes I do belong to the Fairy Tail guild" she replies back. "uhmm. I'm Fuyu Glacier " I reply to her timidly again. "You want to become a Fairy Tail member then?" she asks.

I tilt my head down and look at the ground, Bianca sighs and as she pinches me once more "kyah…yes" you reply. Lucy smiles "I'm heading back to Magnolia so I hope to see you at the guild" she replies and leaves waving by. "Fuyu I know that you are extremely shy with people but we need to go to Fairy Tail and talk to Salamander" she says trying to encourage me. I sigh, "I know but…" I reply back. Bianca smiles "Ill be will you the entire time" she replies and smiles.

I look down at her and kneel to her height and smile as I pick her up and hold her in my arms and start running towards the train station. "I hope I'm able to become friends with Fairy Tails dragon slayer," I say to Bianca excitedly "of course you will, you guys are somewhat like kin" she says as her tail twitches back and forth. Five minutes later I finally made it to the ticket master "I need two tickets to Magnolia please" I say shyly again, the ticket master smiles at you "that would be 1500 jewels" says the ticket master and hands us two tickets "how long will it take to get to Magnolia?" I ask as looking at the tickets that I have just received "It will take about two hours give or take" the ticket master responds back to the question. "Thank you," I say back and head to the train holding Bianca still in my arms. "Hopefully the train wont be full so that I can lie down" I say to her and head into the train running to find a place to sit.

After looking around for five minutes we haven't found a seat at all due to the increased amount of people. I start to get panicky "this is bad if I don't have somewhere to sit I'm going freak out" I say freaking out. Bianca looks round to see a seat not taken "Fuyu lets go and ask that group if we could sit with them" she replies as I let her go "come on young lady" she says making me follow her. The both of us run towards a group of wizards around my age and see a person I recognize "Lucy" I say happily "Oh its you, its Fuyu right" she says smiling Bianca sighs "can you let us sit with all of you for now" says Bianca as I quickly take off the traveling bag on my back and put it away until "thank you for choosing to travel with us today, we will be leaving momentarily" says a voice, over the intercom and the train starts moving.

A boy with pink hair starts looking like his color is being drained away, which is similar to how I'm feeling, "Fuyu sit down before you get extremely sick" says Bianca but I automatically drop onto the floor feeling nauseated. "I can't believe I will have to endure two hours of this hell," says the pink haired boy and myself in unison. Bianca sighs "what am I going to do with you young lady" she says "can someone please help her to a seat" says Bianca "It will be my pleasure" says a girl with long scarlet hair who wearing a blue skirt, armored chest plate and has brown eyes.

Next to the scarlet hair girl is a young man with spikey black hair and dark blue eyes and wearing a black shirt and pants with a white jacket. Next to him is the pink hair boy from before wearing a black gold trimmed open sleeves coat, white pants with a black and gold trimmed waistcoat and black sandals. In between the pink hair boy and black hair bay is a blue cat with a white tipped tail and stomach. I'm sitting on a chair with color drained all over your face and my stomach feeling like its moving up to my throat "I'm going to die" I say as you sluggishly slip off the seat. Bianca sighs "this girl is going to drive me insane, are all of you Fairy Tail wizards?" Bianca asks them "so your like Happy then?" says the black hair man.

They all introduce themselves to Bianca. The scarlet haired girl smiles "I'm Erza Scarlett and the pink haired boy is Natsu Dragneel" she says as she points to the sickly boy. The black haired boy looks at Bianca "I'm Gray Fullbuster" he says introducing himself. Lucy smiles "we meet before but I don't know your name," says Lucy "I am Bianca, and this sickly girl here is Fuyu Glacier " she says as introduces the both of us. The blue furred cat smiles "I'm Happy its nice to meet you Bianca" he says as I look up at the ceiling of the train feeling like I'm going to puke "please Bianca make the world stop spinning" I say to her feeling like the world around me is spinning in circles. Bianca giggles as she sees me "I would love to do that love but I can not help you in that department" she says to me.

Two hours have passed and the train finally stopped. "Finally" I say in delight and sluggishly get up and grab the bag that I had put away before the train left. I start walking while at the same time swaying side to side and drag the same bag in my hand behind me "please Bianca help me," I say sickly. "Hold on Fuyu" says Bianca as she runs to my side. The black hair boy sighs, "that girl has the worse case of motion sickness just like Natsu" he says "she cant help it Grey" says Lucy "speaking of motion sickness we better get this pyro off the train" says Gray as he drags Natsu off the train with his belongings. I finally make it off the train "please no more transportation" I whine and plop right on the floor where I am standing. Bianca sighs as she looks at me "you always say that" says Bianca " I need something cold in my stomach" I say feeling like my stomach has made several backflips at once.

The group that we meet starts walking away from us and towards their guild. Bianca sighs alright "the red hair girl is known as Erza Scarlett, the black haired boy is known as Gray Fullbuster, the pink haired boy they are carrying is Natsu Dragneel and the blue haired tom cat is Happy and we have already meet blonde" says Bianca recapping what happened on the train, The boy known as Natsu is being helped by Gray "why am I helping out this pyro anyway?" he asks as Lucy looks at him to realize that his shirt, pants and his underwear are off "Gray your clothes!" she screams as he looks down "oh really" he says without a care in the world. Erza sighs "Gray put clothes on right now!" she screams at him in a bossy tone. Gray freaks out "Aye!" he says as he hands Natsu to Erza and puts on his clothes and they are off once again.

I look down at what I just saw with a blushing face. Bianca sighs "I wonder if all Fairy Tail wizards are like Gray?" she asks herself as she looks at me. She sighs as looks around "you do need something to eat" she says as she rummages through my bag to find some money and looks around for a place to grab something for me to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Flames: Chapter 2

A smile crosses my lips as Bianca hands me a honeydew-flavored and she got herself raspberry snow cone. Both snow cones have spoons shoved into the crushed ice "Here is your favorite flavor, honeydew-melon" she says as she hands it to me. A smile crosses my lips as I start to munch on the snow cone until it's all gone. I look at Bianca and smile "thanks I know I can count on you" I tell her as I grab my bag and get up feeling better. "Feeling better?" she asks, "Of course since I ate ice I'm feeling nice and frosty," I tell her and the both of us walk down the street. As I look around I realized that I have no idea where I am "Bianca I'm lost," I say childishly as I look around and start crying.

A little boy sees me "are you alright?" he asks with concern. I look down at him "I'm trying to find a guild known as Fairy Tail, but I got lost" I say blushing and looking down at the ground fidgeting. The boy smiles "I'm going there to see my dad, join me" he says as he grabs my hand and drags me towards the guild and Bianca follows behind. As he drags me towards the guild he introduces himself as Romeo and tells me about the Fairy Tail Guild and what it is like there. I smile shyly at him "you want to be a wizard don't you?" I ask him quietly "of course" he replies. "Fairy Tail is the best," he says energetically as he continues to drag me. We finally arrive to the Guild that he was talking about; he then lets go of my hand and runs inside. I stay behind a little and breath deeply "why don't you just go in?" says Bianca as she follows Romeo "eh? Bianca your so cruel" I say and head inside to see many wizards talking, drinking, and laughing with each other.

I look around to see Lucy, Erza, Grey, and Natsu sitting at a table eating. "Fuyu!" screams Lucy as she waves at me. "Lucy-chan" I say smiling. Bianca looks at me then Lucy and mumbles something underneath her breath. A girl with beautiful long white hair with her bangs tied pointing up and sea blue eyes walks up to me "a new recruit?" she asks as she is holding a tray in both hands "your MiraJane in the flesh" I say excitedly "yes I am, Romeo told me that he found you trying to find the Guild" she says "well yeah" I say looking down shyly and quietly "oh my" she says "you want to become a member don't you?" she says as Bianca walks up to me "now Fuyu don't forget what we are also here for" she says to me. I look down again "I know" I reply "before you get settled you should become a member" says MiraJane as she smiles once more "follow me both of you" she says and follow her towards the bar counter. She bends over the bar counter to look for something on the other side and brings out what looks like a stamp with the Guilds emblem on it.

She shows me the stamp, however I got the feeling that I am being watched by most of the male members of the guild and hide behind MiraJane "please forgive her she is still getting used to people" says Bianca "so you use the same magic as Happy?" asks Mirajane "you mean that blue cat, well yeah" Bianca replies. Mirajane smiles as she stamps the guild emblem on Bianca's back. The emblem glows for a second and shows a large purple Fairy Tail emblem, MiraJane looks at me smiling as she stamps the emblem on my upper right thigh. I look down at it to see a light icy-blue Fairy Tail emblem. I smile happily "now the both of you are members of the Fairy Tail Guild" she says in a kind voice. I smile shyly as Lucy walks up to me "Fuyu come meet my friends" she says and drags me forcefully towards them and Bianca follows running after us.

I look at the group nervously and smile at them; Bianca jumps onto bench and then onto the table and sits down in her usual lady like manner. I take off my huge bag that is on my back and smile at them "good afternoon Bianca I hope you were able to find the Guild" says Erza "this girl became to excited and got us lost" she says. Natsu stares at Bianca "your trying to copy happy aren't you" he says stupidly "I'm NOT YOU MORON" Bianca screams and jumps in the air sprouting her wings. "See she is trying to be like HAPPY!" he says. "Natsu please stop screaming," says a man's voice I look behind Natsu to see an extremely tall man with spikey white hair and a scary looking face. I hide behind Lucy as she smiles "now now Elfman please calm down" she says trying to pacify him. "What was that Elfman, you want to fight?" says Natsu as he stands up from the bench provoking Elfman. "I'm a man so I'm not going to back down" says Elfman as the both of them start brawling in the Guild. As soon as they start the boy with the black hair known as Gray walks up to them "Hey Pyro STOP FIGHTING!" he screams as Natsu just punches him in the face. "THAT'S IT!" he screams as all three of them and start brawling. As they brawl Grays clothes somehow are off and he's only in his underwear, I shut my eyes, blushing. Erza walks into the fray to try and stop them however somehow she is forced into the fight as well. After several minutes the entire guild is in an uproar fighting with each other. Bianca stares at all of them "aren't they a rowdy bunch" she says as she looks at Lucy.

Lucy smiles at Bianca "they maybe rowdy but they are kindhearted" she says. I'm behind her hiding from the event "is-s-s it always like this?" I ask her shyly, she smiles back "well yeah sometimes" she replies. Even though they are all fighting each other I can feel a sense of warmth and happiness, which makes me smile, I haven't felt anything like this since my foster mother disappeared seven years ago. I unconsciously start laughing and everyone stops "why you laughing?" asks Natsu "I'm sorry but you guys act more like family than a guild" I honestly reply back Natsu as the rest of the members smile making me want to hide in a hole out of embarrassment. I unconsciously hide behind Erza "I'm sorry this girl has some shyness issues" says Bianca as she floats right next to me. "You don't need to tell them Bianca," I say back as I try to chase her around the Guildhall. Everyone starts laughing "don't worry, we never betray our guild members" says Erza as she looks at me.

At that moment a middle age man walks up to and smiles "I'm Macao, and that other middle age man is Wakaba, and the young boy there is my son Romeo" he says being polite. I look at the boy and smile "thanks for bringing me" I say to him smiling "your welcome" Romeo replies back. The Guild become filled with laughter once more, however it becomes quite when a short but elderly man walks into the Guildhall "who's that?" I ask MiraJane. She looks at me "that's Master Makarov" she replies "alright" I reply back not knowing what to say. MiraJane walks up to him smiling "its good to see you Master, how was the meeting?" she asks him cheerfully.

Master Makarov becomes slightly annoyed "You've done it again you bunch of clods" he screams at everyone. He shows everyone a huge stack of papers that are in his hands "look at all these complaints that I have received from the Magic Council. And most of them are complaining about Natsu" says Master Makarov as he trembles in anger. However he smiles "who the hell cares about the council anyway, magic is something that is alive and can grow with each choice we make. If we are concerned about the council then our magic will never grow," he says as he burn the stack of papers in his hand and tosses into the air. Natsu jumps and chows down on the fireball, "_What he just ate fire? Does that mean he's a Dragon slayer?" _I say to myself as Bianca looks at him with the same look on her face.

After the masters speech I shyly walk up to Natsu "uhm its Natsu right?" I ask him "yup Natsu Dragneel is my name, and you are?" he asks me with a sweet smile. I blush a little "its Fuyu Glacier" I reply back smiling at him "Uhm may I ask two questions? Since you are able to eat an element are you in fact a Dragon Slayer, and two have you seen a shiny crystal blue dragon around these parts?" I ask him. He smiles back at me proudly "I'm Natsu Dragneel the Fire/Flame Dragon slayer, and I haven't seen a dragon like that any where" he says looking at me. Everyone looks at me "Dragon?! What do you mean Dragon?!" they say at once. "I'm looking for a Dragon named Glacia, she was in fact my foster mother" I reply smiling. Everyone looks at me "does that mean you are like Natsu?" asks a woman with blue hair and brown eyes and accompanied by two boys. "Yes just like Natsu I'm a Dragon Slayer" I say to them. Everyone looks shocked but then starts cheering "WE HAVE ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER!" they all scream gleefully. I look at them in amazement and start crying after hearing them accept me. They all smile and start introducing themselves one by one, I look to see a large man painting something on a canvas. I walk up to him to see that he was painting me and Bianca together "Its to commemorate you joining us Fuyu. I'm Redus," he says handing me the canvas and introducing himself to me.

The same girl with blue hair smiles "oh yes forgot I'm Levy and that woman is Cana. Those two boys behind me are Droid and Jet, and we are the awesome team shadow gear" she says introducing herself and the others. I smile back at her "yes I'm Fuyu Glacier the Ice Dragon Slayer" I say to everyone nervously. Natsu looks at me "you asked me if I have ever seen a crystal blue dragon, does that mean your dragon disappeared also?" asks Natsu as he sits across from me. I look at him and nod "it was about seven years ago on the seventh day in July when she disappeared" I replied "seven years ago on the seventh day of July that's when Igneel disappeared" replies Natsu "Igneel? Your dragon foster father?" I ask him. He replies to me smiling. We then start talking about our different experiences with our foster parents.

As we talk Gray looks at me "so you're a Dragon slayer, you don't look like one" says Gray as he stares at me. I then see a shadow behind me and turn around to meet a young man with light orange hair, green eyes and wearing glasses. He takes my hand and kisses it "I didn't know that Dragon slayers could be this beautiful" he says making me blush shyly. Lucy sighs, "That's enough Loki," she says as he sees Lucy's keys and runs off. I sigh and smile and start giggling, "all of your guild mates are quite eccentric" I say to the group smiling. Bianca is sitting on the table in front of me drinking some water, until Happy walks up to her holding a fish and starts to fidget "Bianca I think you have an admirer" I say to her forgetting about my own shyness. She sighs and looks at Happy "I have this extra fish please accept it" he says as he hands her the fish "is that tuna?" she asks him making her tail twitch in delight. I smile "Happy for future info tuna is Bianca's favorite fish" I say giggling as Bianca accepts the fish and starts eating it.

I start to get the feeling that this place is where I can come out and show my true self. I smile at the entire group as we talk and laugh together. I look outside to see that the sun is starting to set and stare at its beauty; I then realize that I don't have a place to stay for the night. I ask Lucy if she can let me stay for one night and tomorrow I can come to the guild to find my own place.


End file.
